User talk:Mr.Conductor
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rocky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OrigamiAirEnforcer (Talk) 02:36, January 25, 2011 Re: Really Useful Edits Yes, but I wish you'd use the proper formats the first time. OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:59, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but what are the proper formats? Mr.Conductor 23:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC)b Bolded article titles at the first citation. No photo placeholder if no photo is available. Links where ever needed. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Thanks. P.S. I like your avatar. He seems familiar. Where have I seen him? Mr.Conductor 23:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Well since this wikia's leader Jamesis5 joined my ertl wiki well I decided to edit here! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot!' 00:32, March 31, 2011 (UTC)' Re: Factory Error Taken care of. OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Please do not threaten people with blocks. You are not an administrator. Impersonating an administrator is not something James or I appreciate. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Quamalamalam 20:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC)cool, so now i can take them off my list of thomas trains i want to be made as models. Re: Wilbert Because the Thomas wikia states that he is based on a real engine, I must uphold the current revision. OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:02, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Wheel Base Categories Do not add them. I now have to revert all of them and delete their pages. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I have 2 silver percys too. Re:???? Well you can only block people when they don't follow the rules and spamming. I am fowlling the rules and i am not spaming. Thomas Sir Handel December 8, 2011 To weigh in on this as an administrator, the TWR wiki does not do blocking "extradition". Unless the user does something to/on this wiki to warrant a block, there are none. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:54, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Deleting Edits I understand you are trying to help the wiki. I can see that your edits are not malicious and that you do not wish to harm the wiki. However, must say the wiki is in no need at the moment for new categories. Categories on this wiki are very disorganized and existing ones need to be improved. You may propose a guideline for administrators and users if you like here for the administrators to vote on. I do not dissapprove of you editting, not at all. But we need to focus on existing articles and categories first. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:52, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks I still believe you ought to propose a rule about category and page deletion. This wiki does need it. User:OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:44, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, on this page here, you can propose a guideline for the wiki. Then the administrators vote on its adoption. I believe I'd vote on such a rule. (Also, please use the indent function in the top of the page when responding to someone after the initial contact on one subject). Thanks. User:OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your work. My son loves his Thomas set. We're going to link to you from his blog http://buildingrailways.blogspot.com/ Negative, this was some anonymous user. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) That silver mavis was a homemade train. the estates of mckinney is in mckinney, texas. Re:Hello! Hi! I re-joined for 2 reasons. 1.I want to edit a wikia while I am banned from TTTE Wikia 2.I have a wide knowledge on wooden railway products as I collect alot of them. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I am banned until Feburary 1st and on the chat until Feburary 12th for possible scam. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I am also banned on the chat. Maybe re-read my mesage :P BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:37, January 3, 2012 (UTC) As I said, for a possible scam. BTW, we should PM each other on the chat so we can reply faster. BashDashCrashSmash Choo! Choo! 00:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Poll The poll is doing fine. As long as any people voted, it is successful. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) BRIO I believe it may be for the best to halt work on the page for now, as I have sought the opinion of the others as to how they see such an article. I personally feel that BRIO is outside the realm of TWR and is therefore not the business of the wiki. If James and/or FDMG feel the same and the page is deleted, it may be a lot of lost effort and time to delete a ton of pictures associated with BRIO. Its probably for the best if you ceased work on it for the time being. OrigamiAirEnforcer 03:57, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I am aware of the wiki's name, and I see your point, ''which is why I asked for the other's interpretations. Elsewhere, it is again a matter of interpretation. As for such a rule whether it be upholding or striking down such a notion, the proposal page is always open. OrigamiAirEnforcer 04:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Sup Mr. C? Who is the head admin here? Doctor Box 03:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Doctor Box Re: Ivan Kakooza Your suggestion has been taken under consideration. Administrators '''are' monitoring the situation. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) TAFWF Layout Thank you so much good sir! I will post more as my completely remodeled layout gets completed. I am in the process of completely redesigning my layout so it will have each location somewhat match where it would be on the Island of Sodor. Sadly, I do not have enough room to make it as I would like, but I think you'll like what it's turning out to be. If you wish, I can post pics of the work in progress, otherwise I'll leave it a surprise until it is finished! 20 years of collecting at its finest :) OliverGWR11 06:34, March 9, 2012 (UTC)OliverGWR11 ahoy if u go to my page u can see my wikis charlottenc and need for speed 2000 unleashed porsche